


Ice Storm

by WinterCoffee



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29469465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterCoffee/pseuds/WinterCoffee
Summary: written for the prompt "Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Buffy Summers + any, her first ice storm at the Cleveland Hellmouth" at comment_fic
Relationships: Spike/Buffy Summers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2021





	Ice Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cornerofmadness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/gifts).



The ice storm had taken down powerlines all over Cleveland. Spike and Buffy were huddled together in their cold room.

"Gonna freeze my bits off." Spike grumbled and wrapped the blanket around his shoulders tighter.

"No! I like your bits."

"I'm fond of them myself."

Dawn shouted from the kitchen. "I hear power trucks coming!"

Spike sat up in bed. "Heat will be on soon. We have to get up. Evil to vanquish and such."

Buffy shoved him back down. "Nope. Can't. Roads too icy. We can't possibly patrol tonight. Evil will have to wait."

Spike cocked an expressive eyebrow. "I am open to persuasion."

Buffy straddled him and grinned. "This persuasive enough for you?"

"You make a convincing argument."


End file.
